A última lembrança
by Bibiss
Summary: Porque seu sorriso foi a coisa mais bonita e profunda que eu vi em anos de existencia e eu precisei dele para me manter forte e vivo, mesmo sabendo que nao seria por muito tempo. Slash. Dramus


A última lembrança. 

Acordei hoje mais cedo que de costume e a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi Draco Malfoy. Sonhei com ele outra vez. Acho que já me acostumei com esses sonhos, estão cada vez mais constantes.

Vou ao banheiro, lavo meu rosto e desço para preparar o café.

Pela primeira vez eu errei o ponto e o café está amargo.

Sento na mesa tentando beber alguma coisa e o sono me toma novamente. Estou quase adormecendo ali mesmo quando ouço a batidinha rotineira na janela. O Profeta Diário.

Abro o vidro para receber a coruja cinza com grandes olhos azuis, como os de Draco Malfoy. Ela deixa o jornal em cima da mesa, recebe o dinheiro e volta a voar pelo céu.

A foto na capa do Profeta me fez derrubar a xícara no chão. Draco está horrível, os cabelos estão bem maiores do que eu me lembro, os olhos estão fundos e rodeados por olheiras bem visíveis. A barba está por fazer, dando um ar velho aquele rosto tão jovem. A foto me dá arrepios, mas eu não consigo parar de olhar.

Por um momento a manchete me chama atenção

"_Finalmente o último_

_Acontece hoje a execução do último comensal da morte julgado pelo ministério no ano passado. Draco Malfoy receberá o beijo fatal exatamente as seis horas da tarde..."_

Não consegui terminar de ler a reportagem, minha mente já estava longe dali.

Seria uma injustiça com aquele que se denominava o mais belo dos bruxos e exibia essa beleza sem nenhum pudor? Com aquele que possuía o mais doce e inocente dos sorrisos e o usava apenas para suas provocações?

_Não Remus! Não seria uma injustiça._ Eu forço-me a pensar. Não seria uma injustiça com aquele que planejou a morte de Dumbledore, matou Tonks e comandou um ataque em massa àquela escola infantil. Não, não seria uma injustiça, definitivamente.

Mas porque raios aquele maldito sorriso inocente não sai da minha cabeça?

Não, Malfoy não é inocente e seu sorriso apenas mascarava sua maldade. Seu sorriso era sua maior arma e ele a usou contra mim durante todo esse tempo.

Eu não posso negar que quando o vi pela primeira vez nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer tanto. E seus feitos não surpreenderam apenas a mim. Surpreenderam até e principalmente aqueles que o conheciam melhor. Narcissa Malfoy foi interrogada por Kingsley Shacklebolt assim que deu entrada no St. Mungos para danos e acidentes mentais e a única coisa que disse foi "aquele não era meu filho".

Eu e Kings investigamos o caso e Draco não estava agindo sob Impérius. E nem poderia, pois seu sorriso nunca mudara e ele continuava sorrindo assim pra mim, e apenas pra mim como no começo.

Aquele sorriso me intrigava e reconfortava e eu passei a procurar por ele em todos os lugares onde ia e batalhas que enfrentava.

Era como uma força superior que o fazia ser tão cruel, _ou tão inocente_. Uma força poderosa que fazia ter uma espécie de dupla personalidade sem ao menos perceber.

Fecho os olhos e me vejo novamente em meio a tantos corpos inocentes de crianças e Draco parado no meio deles me olha nos olhos e sorri, alheio a tudo. Minha vontade é de esfregar em sua cara cada corpo, cada criança, e faze-lo enxergar que tirando vidas inocentes ele não ganharia nada, ele não conseguiria ir longe, mas eu apenas sorrio de volta, não me contendo.

Volto alguns anos e me lembro perfeitamente bem de quando nos beijamos pela primeira e única vez, no fim do seu terceiro ano.

_Draco estava procurando por aquela detenção já a algumas semanas. Fiz questão de pegar um pouco pesado com ele mandando ele limpar e arrumar pilhas de livros que eu tinha na minha sala. Ele ficou com raiva mas ainda assim pareceu satisfeito, o que me deixou meio nervoso._

_A princípio apenas conversamos sobre casualidades. Coisas como sua inimizade com Potter, sua fama na sonserina, os jogos de quadribol e suas matérias preferidas. Ele tinha um bom humor e me fazia dar boas risadas. Nessa hora seu olhar mudou e ele tinha um brilho felino nos olhos azuis. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas nada bom me vinha a cabeça._

_Quando ele me disse que tinha terminado eu estranhei um pouco. Lógico, eu fiz questão de manda-lo arrumar todas as prateleiras sem varinha e em menos de uma hora ele me diz que acabou?! _

_Mas de qualquer maneira eu fui conferir o trabalho dele e me parecia estar completo. Por isso eu não entendi porque ele me puxou quando ia terminar de olhar as outras duas estantes. _

_Quando ia questiona-lo sobre isso ele pegou minhas mãos na suas e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que me fazia estremecer. Estava nervoso porque o brilho nos seus olhos não mudava, ele me olhava como se quisesse devorar minha alma. E apertava minhas mãos com força. _

_Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa que na verdade não faço idéia do que era, ele se aproximou mais e encostou nossos lábios. Fiquei paralisado. Não sabia o que fazer, na verdade a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu gostava daquilo. _

_Ele se afastou, em nenhum momento deixando de sorrir. Não falou nada, apenas me olhou por um tempo. Um olhar doce e sincero, sem malícias. _

_Sem saber o que fazer levei uma das mãos a sua bochecha, numa carícia leve. Ele inclinou a cabeça e aproveitou. Não durou muito, logo ele se aproximou de novo e sem pensar eu o puxei pra mim e fiz o que o momento pedia._

_O beijo durou mais do que devia e menos do que eu desejava. Assim que a língua dele começou a me provocar, pedindo por mais, eu voltei a mim e o afastei o mais gentilmente possível. _

_Ele protestou, mas eu não podia fazer muito a respeito, ele ainda era meu aluno. Pedi para que ele não voltasse mais a fazer aquilo e lhe expliquei os motivos, não sei de onde tirei tanta coisa pra falar. Ele entendeu, e mesmo que a contragosto concordou comigo. Ele também corria riscos. _

_Entreguei sua varinha e lhe disse para ir embora. Ele fez um feitiço nas duas outras estantes e os livros voaram e se arrumaram. Ele me olhou, deu um sorriso torto tão típico, e saiu. Depois daquele dia eu não fui mais o mesmo, estava terrivelmente apaixonado por uma criança de quatorze anos. _

Já passa das nove quando volto a mim novamente. Me arrumo com a roupa adequada e saio para uma caminhada.

Inconscientemente começo a reparar em cada pessoa que passa por mim, e as poucas que sorriem tem um sorriso forçado. Acho que ninguém jamais poderia sorrir como Draco, tão docemente.

Balanço a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e me lembro de não ter comido nada. Entro na primeira cafeteria que vejo e peço a café mais forte que eles tiverem.

Em cima do balcão posso ver o jornal aberto com outra foto de Draco seguida da matéria: _"A execução de último comensal da morte julgado não será aberta a público e será presenciada apenas pelo ministro e por dois aurores, Alastor Moody e Kingsley Shacklebolt. Draco Malfoy ainda permanece consciente e lúcido e, apesar de sua aparência, foram oferecidos a ele um tratamento especial nessa última semana, recusado sem nenhuma palavra. Segundo Shacklebolt, Malfoy acordou sorridente ontem. Não falava nada, apenas sorria..."_

Não terminei de ler, me virei rapidamente e todos ali dentro pareciam comentar sobre Draco. "_Ele vai ter o que merece"." Tão jovem, tão bonito e tão cruel"." Ele apenas foi um Malfoy, teve o fim de todos eles". _

Me virei novamente mas as palavras ainda invadiam meus ouvidos. Olhei para o homem atrás do balcão, parado, com uma xícara na mão. O líquido quente e fumegante fazia uma leve fumaça subir, eu a segui com os olhos e ele sorria, e eu conhecia esse sorriso.

Sem nem pensar eu já estou sorrindo de volta e aquela sensação gostosa e desconhecida provocada por aquele esticar de lábios me assoma novamente, anos depois.

Segundos mais tarde percebo o que eu estou fazendo. Saio rápido, quase correndo, desviando de sorrisos e completamente assustado com o que acabou de acontecer.

Estro depressa no apartamento, ofegando, com a respiração pesada e os olhos desfocados devido às lágrimas que não caíram.

Vou até o velho armário na cozinha e pego uma garrafa de firewhisky. Encho um copo pela metade acabo com ele em um gole só. Encho outro copo e o seguro por algum tempo.

_Maldita hora que resolvi sair de casa..._

_Maldita hora que acordei..._

_Maldito sonho..._

Jogo o copo contra a parede e observo o líquido escorregar até o chão e se espalhar junto aos cacos.

Tento me acalmar.

Vou andando de costas até encontrar o cantinho da parede e, como o firewhisky que estava no copo escorrego até me sentar. Percebo que estou agindo igual a quando eu era criança ou adolescente, me isolando do mundo, sentado em um cantinho só meu. Sempre fazia isso quando estava triste.

Mas eu não estou triste hoje, porque eu estaria?

E mesmo assim eu continuo ali, sentado, sem qualquer controle sobre minhas emoções.

E eu fecho os olhos apenas para visualizar melhor aquele sorriso que se forma na minha mente.

Draco está sorrindo, parece feliz, e ele me estende a mão e sem qualquer pergunta eu a seguro. Na verdade eu aperto bem forte sua mão. Ele começa a andar e como num passe de mágica estamos em um lugar maravilhoso. Eu conheço esse lugar, é o jardim da mansão dos Malfoy. A última parte que sobrou depois de uma das mais violentas batalhas.

Ele deve conhecer bem toda essa imensidão de verde porque não para de andar e me puxar nem por um segundo e me parece bem ansioso.

Quando paramos estamos em frente a uma velha árvore, com raízes enormes e o tronco marcado com as iniciais DM. Parece o lugar ideal para relaxar, esquecer os problemas e draco parece concordar, porque logo ele já está deitado na grama, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso infantil no rosto.

Me sento em uma das raízes e começo a observar o rosto de Draco. Ele tem um nariz fino, nem grande nem pequeno, perfeito para seu rosto. O queixo pontiagudo lhe dá um ar nobre e aristocrático. A boca é pequena com lábios finos que deixam seu sorriso ainda mais encantador.

Seus cabelos loiros platinados completam a imagem junto com seus olhos azuis que, se estivessem abertos agora, combinariam perfeitamente com seu sorriso.

Um anjo, o _meu anjo_. Era assim que via draco naquele momento.

Então aquele cenário perfeito desapareceu e draco já não estava mais deitado na minha frente.

Ainda estávamos na mansão e eu estava de volta ao dia em que ela foi destruída. Vi como um raio, as cenas da ordem entrando pelos portões, dos comensais aparatando todos de uma vez, de corpos, raios de todas as cores saindo de todas as varinhas e de Draco quase sendo morto.

Quando tudo parou, a mansão já não existia mais e as pessoas não estavam mais ali, apenas os corpos sem vida jaziam no chão.

O tempo então pareceu ter vida própria e em segundos já estava escuro. Alguns comensais apareceram e começaram a retirar os corpos da antiga construção. Caminhei algum tempo sem saber o que fazer e não muito longe dali eu escutei alguém chorando.

E porque eu não estava surpreso ao descobrir que era Draco?

Mas a cena não durou muito. Depois de algumas lágrimas desesperadas e palavras sem sentido eu já não estava mais lá.

E o que aconteceu depois nem eu mesmo fui capaz de entender. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu me senti tonto e perdido. Não sabia onde estava e nem como fui parar ali.

Imagens começaram a se formar na minha cabeça e eu não conseguia bloqueá-las. As imagens passavam como um flash. Draco durante as batalhas, duelando com aurores e membros da Ordem, chorando, matando, sorrindo, torturando, escondendo corpos, e mais uma vez chorando, chorando, ele não parava de chorar agora.

E novamente o cenário muda. Mas eu não gosto do que vem por aí, é um momento que tento apagar da memória, me sinto horrível só de imaginar o que vou ser obrigado a ver.

Mais uma vez estou dentro daquela escola infantil trouxa, e o outro Remus está ali também, ele está assustado com o tanto de corpos de crianças que ele vê jogado pelo chão mas ele tem que tentar impedir, tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Draco está lá também, como eu imaginava. É com uma frieza sem tamanho que dispara raios verdes em direção a algumas crianças enquanto apenas afasta algumas com feitiços de defesa, jogando-as do outro lado da parede. Não parece o mesmo Draco tranqüilo e educado que um dia eu conheci, nem o Draco frágil e sensível que eu presenciei agora a pouco.

O tempo para quando ele olha para o outro Remus. Ele sorri, como se esquecesse do que estava fazendo, como se não enxergasse os corpos de crianças inocentes, nem ouvisse seus gritos assustados. O outro Remus tem uma fúria enorme estampada nos olhos. Mas sorri, como se não conseguisse não faze-lo.

O sorriso de Remus pareceu quebrar alguma coisa dentro de Draco, que alguns segundos depois desaparatou dali. E eu também, mas sem saber pra onde ia.

Estava de volta a mansão destruída.

Não conseguia aparatar e sem pensar direito comecei a andar em direção ao mesmo jardim de antes. Para minha surpresa eu não errei o caminho e nem precisei andar muito. Era como se eu devesse ir até lá, pois o que eu encontrei me fez arregalar os olhos.

Draco chorava e se machucava. Se arranhava com tudo que encontrava pelo chão e enfiava pequenos gravetos por toda sua pele. E as lágrimas continuavam caindo e ele chorava como uma criança, e mesmo suas expressões de dor não o faziam parar.

E novamente ele aparatou dali. Mas dessa vez eu não fui atrás, fiquei ali, olhando pro nada até que novas imagens começaram a voltar com força total.

Dessa vez estava de novo a última batalha. Revi as cenas de Lucius matando Arthur e a fúria nos olhos de Fred (ou Jorge) Weasley enquanto apontava a varinha para Malfoy. Vi Draco protegendo o pai e Tonks sendo morta. Aquela cena em especial me provocou arrepios pelo corpo. Ele não a matou. Foi um acidente.

Eu sempre gostei de Tonks, ela era uma boa garota. Mas ver Draco ali, tão vulnerável enquanto as lágrimas caíam, chorando por ser indiretamente responsável pela morte de sua prima, era totalmente surreal. Eu sorri, junto com o outro Remus e fiquei totalmente alheio a batalha que estava acontecendo ali.

Tantos mortos, tantos feridos, tantas lágrimas, e finalmente chegou ao fim a Era Voldemort. Quando Harry fez o feitiço, quando ele acabou com a vida do famoso bruxo das trevas Draco sorriu. Ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas sorriu.

Então tudo começou a passar mais depressa. O outro Remus abraçado a Harry, Hermione e Gina, olhou para Draco e sorriu enquanto este estava magicamente amarrado e era puxado por dois aurores.

Draco se distanciava mais e cada vez mais rápido, e ao mesmo tempo que ele se afasta eu começo a escutar barulhos de batidas. Alguém tenta me tirar dali e os barulhos vão ficando cada vez mais altos. E Draco cada vez mais longe.

Acordo.

Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo todo dói, meu estomago revira em minha barriga e eu me sinto tonto.

Os barulhos continuam. Alguém bate na porta.

Caminho lentamente na direção do barulho, torcendo para que quem quer que fosse desista de falar comigo. Não estou no clima de conversas hoje.

Mas as batidas continuam e eu abro a porta para ver Kingsley parado, com a varinha apontada, pronto para arrombar e entrar sem minha permissão.

Ele sorri e passa por mim. Dá uma boa olhada na bagunça que eu fiz e pergunta se está tudo bem. Eu apenas respondo que sim, querendo que ele fale logo o que quer e vá embora.

Já são cinco horas e eu ainda não comi nada. Não sinto fome, mas a necessidade de alimento se faz presente.

Kingsley me estende um envelope escrito em letras caprichosamente desenhadas: _Remus Lupin._

Ele disse que esse era o último desejo de Draco. Que ele pediu um pergaminho e uma pena e disse que escreveria uma carta.

-Ele me pediu para fazer o feitiço e que só você poderia ler a carta. Isso é ilegal como você mesmo deve saber, mas como é pra você eu achei que estaria tudo bem. É só que, se tiver algo de errado ou... você sabe. Eu sei que você não hesitaria em nos contar.- ele disse.

Eu ainda olhava para a carta sem entender. Lembrei do sonho e das matérias nos jornais e só então consegui me lembrar da execução de Draco. Era hoje.

Kingsley foi embora, disse que estaria na execução. Eles precisavam de testemunhas para a morte do comensal.

Me sentei ali mesmo e tirei o pergaminho de dentro do envelope. Me lembrava daquela letra. Ninguém nunca conseguiria fazer igual.

_Caro professor Lupin._

_Na verdade eu nem sei como me referir ao senhor. Aquele que admirei silenciosamente e que perturbei na presença de todos. Aquele que desprezava abertamente e por quem era secretamente apaixonado. A quem eu declarei guerra durante as batalhas e por quem chorava quando via na minha mente o corpo de pessoas que ajudei a matar._

_Eu sempre fui confuso em relação aos meus sentimentos e eles sempre me atormentaram até meu último dia de vida, tenha certeza, mas de alguma forma eles me deixaram bem claro que seu sorriso era especial, mexia comigo de várias maneiras._

_Me lembro que uma vez uma pessoa me disse que o peso das coisas que fazemos por conta própria é sempre maior do que quando fazemos por outras pessoas. Essa frase me perseguia em tudo que eu fazia. Nada, nunca teve a menor importância pra mim porque minha vida sempre foi um jogo de manipulações de muitas pessoas. Eu não vivia, eu simplesmente assistia enquanto Lucius e outros comensais planejavam meu próximo passo e ditavam as ordens. Mas eu sempre me senti o pior dos seres humanos por não ser capaz de fazer o que queria de verdade._

_E sabe o que é pior? Nem eu mesmo sabia o que queria. _

_Ao mesmo tempo que odiava os trouxas, eu era contra o massacre contra eles que eu fui obrigado a presenciar desde criança. Ao mesmo tempo que desprezava todos os grifinórios, eu tenho consciência de que se tivesse ao menos a coragem deles eu poderia ter dito isso pessoalmente. Ao mesmo tempo que abomino todos os lobisomens, sou apaixonado por um em especial._

_E eu me lembro muito bem do dia em que me apaixonei. Primeiro dia de aula do terceiro ano. Sim, essa foi a primeira vez que te vi. Dumbledore estava apresentando o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e você se levantou e sorriu. Você estava feliz, dava pra sentir por qualquer um que estivesse ao alcance de seus olhos que brilhavam de uma forma encantadora, mas seu sorriso roubava a cena. Naquela noite eu não me lembro de ter jantado._

_A partir daquele dia comecei a te mandar sorrisos discretos apenas para apreciar a retribuição. No começo seu sorriso era confuso, mas depois você se acostumou e passou a sorrir mais abertamente, iluminando qualquer lugar por onde passava._

_Quase chegando no fim do ano, eu queria mais que apenas sorrisos. Passei a infernizar cada minuto de suas aulas na esperança de uma detenção que eu consegui quase duas semanas depois. Você era paciente, e eu nunca consegui descobrir se isso é bom ou ruim._

_Durante a detenção foi a primeira vez que conversamos. No início você estava sentado, lendo, enquanto eu arrumava pilhas de livros. Depois eu comecei a falar sobre algo sem importância e você apenas sorria. Queria te agarrar ali mesmo. _

_A coragem veio pouco depois, quando te vi dar uma risada alta de algum comentário que eu fiz sobre as aulas de Hagrid. Foi tudo muito rápido, porque se eu demorasse sabia que desistiria. _

_Quando você me puxou, eu senti um tremor nas pernas. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito, muito menos que tinha dado certo. Você me beijava como se sua vida dependesse disso, e eu correspondia da mesma maneira, sabendo que minha sanidade mental dependia disso. Estava apaixonado por você, e não podia mais fugir disso. _

_E quando você encerrou o beijo e me olhou, eu sabia o que viria. Mas estava tudo bem, eu não podia esperar mais que isso. Eu já estava perdido de qualquer maneira. _

_Depois do terceiro ano eu só voltei a te ver novamente quatro anos depois durante uma batalha na mansão. Eu ainda não lutava, o Lorde ainda não permitia e naquela ocasião em que quase fui morto por um outro Weasley eu consegui identificar você no meio a tantos aurores e comensais. Eu te sorri e você ficou confuso, mas sorriu de volta. Céus, como esse sorriso me fez falta. Como era bom sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Depois você quase foi acertado por uma imperdoável e com o coração na mão eu te alertei de que a batalha continuava. Você sorriu e desapareceu. _

_A mansão estava destruída e a noite, enquanto eles contavam quantos foram mortos, eu chorava. Chorava por não conseguir matar, por não conseguir morrer. Por continuar vivo e no meio de pessoas frias e cruéis, muitas delas matando sem ao menos saber porque. _

_Depois daquela batalha o Lorde me perdoou pelo meu pequeno lapso de memória ao esquecer de matar Dumbledore e eu comecei a participar dos ataques em massa que eles realizavam com cada vez mais freqüência. _

_Os ataques não duravam muito e eu perdia minutos preciosos enquanto me protegia ao mesmo tempo que procurava por você, temendo que cada corpo que caía diante de mim fosse o seu. Então eu te encontrava e sorria e apreciava seu sorriso. E a noite eu chorava. _

_A primeira vez que matei eu não chorei. Não consegui, me senti sujo, podre, incapaz de derramar lágrimas por alguém que eu mesmo tirei a vida. Não parecia certo. _

_Quando comandei um ataque àquela escola infantil trouxa foi a vez que mais cheguei perto de enlouquecer. Eu já matava com facilidade e com fúria, sem remorso nem lágrimas. Já tinha me acostumado. E quando comecei a ver aquelas crianças alegres e inocentes eu me senti quase feliz._

_Tinha matado duas e ferido outras tantas quando você apareceu. Eu sorri, como sempre, mas você tinha uma fúria guardada dentro das orbes âmbar prontas para serem disparadas contra qualquer um. Eu temi sua reação, mas você sorriu alguns minutos depois. Seu sorriso fez minhas lágrimas caírem pela primeira vez depois de um tempo matando, ferindo e agindo naturalmente. _

_Aparatei dali, direto no jardim da mansão, a única parte que sobrou da antiga e bela construção. Sentei na raiz de uma árvore velha, a minha árvore, e chorei como uma criança e por todas aquelas crianças. Comecei a me ferir com tudo que estava perto de mim. Quando já estava todo ensangüentado eu voltei para o meu lugar junto aos outros comensais. Sabia que nem mesmo a morte era suficiente pra mim, eu tinha que sofrer muito antes, merecia isso. _

_E eu sofri. Fui obrigado a torturar Hermione Granger. Uma sangue ruim que eu desprezei, mas por quem eu chorei também, naquele mesmo dia, depois de deixa-la irreconhecível._

_Torturei outros tantos, sumi com seus corpos, mas não consegui mais matar. Durante as batalhas eu lançava apensa feitiços de defesa, torcendo para não ser descoberto. _

_Até na última batalha eu fui incapaz de tirar uma vida. Mesmo Tonks foi um acidente. Meu pai matou um integrante da Ordem e segundos depois eu vi a varinha de um dos gêmeos Weasley apontada diretamente para ele. Lucius, um homem desprezível, frio e odiado por todos, as vezes até por mim, mas não deixou de ser meu pai. _

_No momento em que o Weasley ia disparar o raio verde em direção à Lucius eu trombei em seu braço e o feitiço acabou atingindo Tonks, minha prima que eu nunca me interessei em conhecer. _

_E mais uma vez senti as lágrimas no mesmo instante em que via o seu sorriso. Não sei porque você sorria, você parecia gostar da mulher, mas seu sorriso apenas me traziam mais lágrimas, como naquela outra vez, como em tantas outras vezes. _

_Continuei chorando quando vi Lucius morrer, quando vi Snape, Ron Weasley, Luna Loovegod, Longbotton e muitos outros comensais morrerem. _

_Mas quando Harry Potter fez o feitiço, quando o herói grifinório acabou com a vida do Lorde das Trevas, eu sorri. Ainda chorava por dentro por todos os corpos sem vida espalhados pelo chão, por todas as perdas e buracos deixados pela guerra, por tanta crueldade, tanta covardia, mas eu sorria por ver seu sorriso aliviado, confortando os sobreviventes da guerra. Sorria por saber que tudo tinha acabado. _

_Eu ainda sorria quando os aurores me levantaram do chão, me prenderam magicamente e me arrastaram em meio aos corpos junto com os outros comensais sobreviventes._

_De longe eu observei você junto com Potter, Granger e a Weasley fêmea. Os três choravam abraçados a você e você acariciava os cabelos de um por um. Você pareceu mais forte do que qualquer outro bruxo ali, quando se virou, olhou nos meus olhos captando todas as minhas emoções e sorriu. Um sorriso aliviado que dizia claramente "acabou, agora é pra sempre". _

_Essa é a última memória que eu tenho de fora de Azkaban. A última e mais valiosa, porque me fez pensar que, talvez se eu tivesse prestado atenção em minhas necessidades, ouvido meus pensamentos, se tivesse sido mais forte ou mais independente, talvez eu poderia ter visto seus sorrisos mais vezes. _

_Fiz certo obedecendo meu pai? Seguindo meu destino, o destino dos Malfoy? Talvez, se não estivesse do lado do meu pai, do Lorde das Trevas, eu não estaria aqui hoje. E se não estivesse aqui hoje, não teria visto tanto dos seus sorrisos. Mas se não tivesse visto tanto dos seus sorrisos eu não me arrependeria tanto. E a lista continua. _

_Não sei se fiz certo. Não tenho como saber porque não conhecia o outro lado da história. Nasci para isso, fui criado para servir ao Lorde. E, por mais isso pareça fútil demais, eu sempre fui mais que isso, sempre quis ir mais longe, agir por conta própria. Meu único problema é que eu simplesmente não tinha escolhas. _

_Não estou te contando tudo isso para que você pense que eu fui ou poderia ter sido uma pessoa melhor, e nem para que você ou qualquer outra pessoa possam me perdoar... nem eu mesmo consegui me perdoar._

_Só quero que você saiba o que o seu sorriso significou pra mim, o tanto que ele foi útil, importante e indispensável. E para que talvez você consiga entender o que nem eu mesmo consegui. _

_Porque o seu sorriso foi a coisa mais bonita, profunda e cheia de sentimentos que eu vi em anos de existência e eu precisei dele para me manter forte e vivo, mesmo sabendo que não seria por muito tempo._

_E eu quero que você continue sorrindo, porque onde eu estiver acredito que precisarei muito dele._

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Terminei de ler a carta e com os olhos lacrimejantes olhei para o relógio no alto da parede. Faltavam cinco minutos para a execução do último comensal capturado. Cinco minutos para a morte do único e mais sem sentido amor de minha vida, da criança que eu aprendi a amar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco escuta o barulho da porta sendo aberta e dos passos de Kingsley Shacklebolt. O auror entra na sala e o avisa que faltam cinco minutos para seis horas. Draco apenas balança a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Kingsley prende a mão de Draco com um aceno de varinha, faz sinal para que ele deixe a cela e sai logo atrás.

Os dois caminham por um corredor parcialmente iluminado e totalmente vazio. Ali era a parte onde ficavam os prisioneiros mais perigosos.

Quando chegaram na sala de execuções, Kingsley garantiu a Draco que a carta foi entregue e recebeu apenas um sorriso agradecido como resposta.

Logo a porta é aberta novamente e entram o Ministro da Magia, Olho-Tonto Moody e um dementador, que deixa o ar ali ainda mais pesado, como se fosse possível.

O Ministro então avisa que está na hora e começa a ler o documento em suas mãos.

-Draco Malfoy, o senhor foi condenado sob acusação de Comensal da morte, por matar e torturar trouxas e bruxos inocentes. Recebe hoje, dia seis de junho, o último beijo do dementador, como merecido e como forma de justiça a todos os sobreviventes da guerra.

Draco está calmo, como nem ele imaginou que ficaria quando chegasse a hora. Queria que a última imagem em sua mente antes de morrer fosse a mais doce de todas as que possuía em meio a tantas lembranças ruins. O sorriso de Remus.

O dementador começa a se aproximar e cada vez mais o loiro se sente como se tivessem arrancando sua alma, pedacinho por pedacinho. E como isso doía. Como era difícil sentir como se não pudesse mais pensar em coisas boas. Como se não pudesse mais pensar. E aquele sorriso vai ficando cada vez mais distante.

Draco fecha os olhos com força e quanto mais o dementador se aproxima, mais difícil fica a busca por boas lembranças.

Já se sente esgotado de tanto forçar a mente e quando se sentiu sendo erguido pela criatura das trevas, a imagem do sorriso de Remus lhe veio a memória. E era como se sentisse as mesmas emoções de antes.

Sente enfim sua alma deixando seu corpo mas o sorriso do ex-professor permanecia intacto, no fundo de sua mente, como sua última memória.

Então seu corpo cai no chão, já sem vida, sem alma, sem esperanças, mas seu sorriso continua exposto em sua face alheio aos acontecimentos.

Draco Malfoy estava sorrindo. Estava morto, mas estava sorrindo, e sorria para a pessoa que sorria para ele. Ele não sabia quem era, não sabia onde estava nem o que devia ser feito, mas sabia que poderia passar horas infinitas ali, apenas apreciando aquele sorriso, e sorrindo de volta. Estava morto.

E a quilômetros de distância dali Remus Lupin sorria ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima solitária escapava de seus olhos.

**THE END**

_**N/A: **Sim, é a minha primeira fic desse casal mais fofo de todos... a primeira de muitas outras (assim espero). _

_E quanto mais reviews tiver, mas rápido as outras virão. Porque, sim, reviews fazem uma ficwriter mais feliz, mais criativa e menos preguiçosa. _


End file.
